


Scratches

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cut your fucking nails."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

Mickey hisses as he steps into the shower first. The steam hits the skin on his back and he clenches his teeth.

"What’s wrong?" Ian asks, climbing in behind him.

Mickey looks up at Ian, still tense from the heat of the spray. “What’s wrong is you need to cut your fucking nails.” He turns to show Ian the state of his back.

Ian’s eyes go wide and his hand immediately comes up to touch the angry red scratches down Mickey’s shoulder blades. Mickey sucks in through his teeth and turns back to face him. “Oh shit, Mick. Did I do that?”

"Well it sure as hell wasn’t another guy in the room I was fucking."

"Oh man. I’m sorry. I didn’t even…" he tries to turn the other man around to look at the already-purpling bruises forming along his waist and spine, but Mickey just pulls away and continues washing his hair.

"Okay, in my defense…that was some damn good fucking. I mean, when you kept hitting my—"

"Ow! Fuck!" Mickey had his eyes closed to keep the shampoo out of his eyes, but he couldn’t keep it from running down his back and irritating the open lines there. He didn’t know whether to rinse it all or stand there in agony.

Ian felt bad. It really had been a good last round, and he’d been so into it. It wasn’t often Mickey did the fucking, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how, and fucking Christ did he know how to just press all of his buttons and just….damn. Ian tended to lose control a bit, and sometimes that included drawing blood.

Oops.

He took hold of Mickey’s shoulders and bent him forward so just his hair was in the water. “Here. This way you can rinse and it won’t run down your back.”

Mickey didn’t respond, just kept breathing through his pain. It twinged, but Ian splashed water on the scratches til they weren’t burning so much. When he was done, he leaned back up and switched sides with Ian.

"You just wanted to see me bent over…"

Ian smiled a little. “Maybe…” he kissed Mickey on his cheek and ran his hands on his chest. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean to…you know…”

"Tell me how good I am with your nails?" He smirked smugly.

Ian wrapped his arms around his neck and laughed bashfully, ducking his head for a second. “Yeah, that. I can’t help it.” He kissed him on the lips long and slow, their tongues barely touching. Ian moaned when Mickey grabbed his ass.

Mickey broke the kiss. “Well if that’s the case, then I kinda like the sting.”

Ian licked a stripe up Mickey’s neck, as Mickey backed him into the tiles and pulled his leg up around his waist.

"Then I guess I better make some more." He breathed.

Mickey nodded into his mouth.


End file.
